russelfandomcom-20200213-history
Cinema Movie
Cinema Movie is a 24-hour Filipino movie cable television network based in Diliman, Quezon City. It is owned and operated by intercontinental Broadcasting Corporation. The programming of the network includes a line-up of Tagalog films. It is available in SkyCable, Cignal and in over 200 cable providers throughout the country, in North America through DirecTV, and worldwide through Global IBC. About As the pioneer in the 24-hour all-Filipino movie channel on cable TV, IBC tied up with interested local and global cable TV partners in need of access to its local content library. IBC Films' library of titles provides an excellent bridgeway into endless hours of viewing enjoyment for the local and international Filipino viewers anywhere in the globe. Launched on June 1, 2014, is Cinema Movie, the 24-hour all-Filipino movie channel. Cinema Movie is distributed throughout the Philippines, the United States (through the Mabuhay Channel), the Middle East, Asia (Japan) and Europe. As Cinema Movie, the channel grew its subscriber base and immediately gained acceptance. It has stayed in the No. 1 spot as the most watched cable channel in the country dominating all other foreign and local cable channels. As the country's number one cable channel, Cinema Movie airs all the movies popular and award-winning Filipino movies from the library of IBC Films, Regal Entertainment, Viva Films, Seiko Films, RVQ, LVN and others. The new face of Cinema Movie with the tagline Paboritong Pelikula!, reinforces its affinity with the movie-loving audience who tune in to experience larger than life entertainment on the small screen. This Filipino movie channel created for lovers of Tagalog movies, with titles ranging from classics to recent blockbusters and award-winning films. Its film inventory covers all genres from romance, drama, comedy, action, horror and fantasy films produced by the country’s top movie outfits. The all-Filipino movie channel tunes it on to your living rooms, cars, offices and other imaginable space where Cinema Movie is viewed. Starting December 19, 2016, Cinema Movie will now be available for Cignal subscribers on Channel 45, instead of Channel 17. Programs * Sine Ginto (Monday to Friday 4:00PM) - featuring the golden Pinoy movies that brings us back to the glory days of the local silver screen industry. Relive the golden days of Philippine cinema in this moviefest that will take you back to the movies of your favorite actors and actresses way back into the 50 and 60s. See how they started out and how they have matured into today's veteran artists. Also witness how the country's movie industry has changed over the years as Sine Ginto features your all-time favorite Tagalog movies..Be it action, comedy or drama, you'll surely enjoy watching Philippine cinema's golden greats. * Kaibigan Blockbusters (Monday-Friday 6:00PM) - featuring the movies from IBC Films. * MVP: Monday Viva Presentation (Monday 8:00PM) - the box-office movies from Viva Films. * Drama Theater (Tuesday) - featuring the drama-themed films * Wednesday Comedy (Wednesday 8:00PM) - featuring the Pinoy comedy films * Thursday Fantasy/Horror (Thursday 8:00PM) - featuring fantasy and horror films, along with sci-fi, mustery, suspense and thriller movies as well. * Cine Superstar Power (Friday 8:00PM) - showcase a movie fest featuuring one movie idol a month. Critically-acclaimed box-office hits of the ledend blockbuster movies will featured. * Regal Blockbusters (Monday to Friday 10:00PM) - showing the movie library from Regal Films. * Cinemalaya (Saturday 8:00PM) - featuring film entries from the Cinemalaya Film Festival. The Cinemalaya Independent Film Festival is a film festival in the Philippines committed to the development and promotion of Filipino independent films. The organizers hope that through the festival, young filmmakers will be able to express their own concepts freely and not be limited by the industry's present condition, where artistic integrity is sacrificed in the pursuit of commercial success. * Sine Premiere (Saturday 10:00PM) - Cable TV debuts of the movies and entertainment events and the blockbuster film library from IBC Films and Viva Films. * Concert Presents (Sunday 6:00PM) - the concert special. * Sunday Action Packed (Sunday 8:00PM) - fast-paced and adrenaline filled Pinoy action films. See also * Intercontinental Broadcasting Corporation References External links * Official Website * Cinema Movie on Facebook * Cinema Movie on Twitter